Fully Colored Monochrome
by Iggy Marauder
Summary: Ciel finds his days are monotonous and his nights are colored in monochrome, but Sebastian alone can bring color to his life. /oneshot, songfic, yaoi, rated m for a reason/


**Disclamer: **_I shouldn't have to post one up, really, because this is the internet and from the website it's obvious that this is for pleasure, not money, and no copyright infringement is intended by anyone on here. Nevertheless, the only thing I own is the idea. _

**Song: **_Monochrome no Kiss (English lyrics), the opener for the first season of Kuroshitsuji._

__

_

* * *

_

Mismatched eyes stared into the darkness, the owner of them trying his best to keep his fear at bay.

Ciel Phantomhive, Earl and Lord of the House Phantomhive and loyal to the Queen of Britain, should not feel fear over nightmares, no matter if they are replays of real, past events.

Even if he was thirteen.

He hated it. He hated the day for the trifling things he must do, like bend to the will of the Queen, no matter what, or - as childish as it was - sit for hours and learn of subjects he had no interest in from annoying, driveling tutors.

And yet, he hated the night, when the world turned to a greyscale of monochrome, and the horrid night terrors swept around him.

_The monochromy blows through our colorless encounter_  
_I shall entrust every pain of mine to you_

The door opened and the soft, low voice of his butler murmured, "_Bocchan_, are you well?"

Ciel sat up in bed, scoffing softly. "I'm fine." He lifted his gaze, one blue eye and one amethyst eye, the strange purple one sporting the faintly glowing design of a pentagram, ringed twice. The young boy glared at his butler, unwavering in the scarlet gaze of the older man.

The butler's thin lips turned up ever so slightly at the corners, smooth, arched eyebrows rising ever so slightly. Ciel scowled; three years with the man taught him how to read his face, and he did not like to be laughed at, no matter how subtle.

"_Bocchan_, I could hear your erratic heartbeat and breathing from down the hall. Are you sure everything is fine?"

What a smug bastard. "Quiet."

The butler's smile widened, and Ciel had to rein in the urge to growl at him as he passed by the foot of the large bed to pull open the curtains, letting the white light of the moon spill in, lightening the monochrome world of his bedroom, but lending no color.

Except his eyes, his demonic red eyes, glowing as he looked at the young boy from the corner of his eye.

"_Bocchan_, perhaps I can alleviate some of your stress. It may help you sleep undisturbed."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "You believe you are sly and subtle, Sebastian. We both know what we both want. Stop dawdling."

The demon chuckled, a mocking, "Yes, my lord," slipping from his lips as his deft fingers began to remove his clothing.

Ciel watched, face impassive, but his eyes greedily drinking in the sight of the dangerous and seductive demon shedding his layers of clothes.

The boy's breath hitched, as it did everytime, when Sebastian deftly snagged the point of his left glove's middle finger with his teeth and pulled the white accessory off, revealing the contract mark, identical to the one in Ciel's eye.

_The unforgiving autumn, which forcefully traces my scars, comes_  
_While your cool fingers still beckon me_

The now bare hands came forth, swiftly ridding Ciel of his nightgown and, just like every of these forbidden nights, the long pale fingers swept over the brand on his skin, thumbs brushing over his nipples.

Ciel's face flushed in pleasure, eyes sliding closed, and he didn't even care that Sebastian was giving him one of those knowing smirks.

The boy felt himself pushed back into the soft bed. He didn't bother opening his eyes, knowing that Sebastian was removing his trousers, shirt, undershirt, and pants, the only garments he still had on.

Though, the mismatched eyes did open so they could see the sinfully beautiful man as he hovered over him, blood-red eyes staring unwaveringly into his own.

"_Bocchan_..."

"What have I told you? Call my name when we are intimate."

"Of course, Ciel."

_I'm troublesome after I melted like ice_  
_You tenderly scoop me up and toy around with me with your lips_

Black-nailed hands dug under the smaller body, lifting him up and pressing their lips together as Sebastian settled between Ciel's spread legs.

The slender, long arms of the younger wrapped around Sebastian's neck, one hand pressing the fingertips into the demon's back and one hand delving into the perfect, silky black locks. Ciel moaned softly into the kiss, pulling the demon closer as if that could join the two in one body.

The demon's eyes were glowing red as he pulled back, greedily taking in the young teen's wanton face. He smirked; the expression should have cowed Ciel, but instead an aroused moan fell from the small, flushed lips.

Sebastian leant down, pressing soft kisses, light nips, and harsh, marking bites on the canvas of youthful pale skin before him. He easily caught both of Ciel's small wrists in one large, spiderlike hand, pinning them above the younger's head.

_Nevertheless, I search for a single form of love_  
_My dried eyes tied it to the present rather than a time far beyond_

Ciel arched into the touches, his emotions running high. He'd never know how the bloody demon could do such, but his simple prescence could lift the earl's mood, and his touch and physical love could drag him up to the heavens.

A dry chuckle left him, and Sebastian paused, looking up. "What amuses you, my Ciel?"

The one in question shivered at the light, possessive tone the demon wielded. "I simply find it ironic that a demon could give the such pleasure that I feel as if I could touch heaven."

Sebastian's smile turned down-right sinful. "Of course. I am one hell of a lover." He reached for the beside drawer, pulling out a jar of vaseline. Dipping his fingers into it, he nudged Ciel's thighs with his knees.

The earl complied readily, eagerly, and moaned as one long, black-nailed finger pushed into him. Sebastian moved back up as he added a second finger, planting kisses all over the flushed face beneath him.

_If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like_  
_Together, we concealed our pale selves; the moon is hiding, too_

The darkness grew as clouds concealed the moon, but Ciel could see the gorgeous red eyes above him. His breath hitched as Sebastian pressed a third finger into him, thrusting the digits into his small body with vigor and hitting his prostate the first try.

Moaning, he scrabbled for purchase, for something to hold, and found it on Sebastian's back, small nails digging in harshly. The demon chuckled, holding back a groan as he felt his young master's channel clench pleasingly around his fingers.

Pulling out, he smirked at the whimper of loss from below him. But his young lover didn't protest otherwise; he knew that more, something better, was close at hand.

Scooping up more of the thick, slick ointment, he generously coated his manhood. Ciel's breath came in puffs, his legs spreading wider and up. Sebastian could even see his stretched hole clenching in anticipation.

Pleased, he pressed the head of his cock to Ciel's entrance and then buried himself to the hilt with one smooth, practiced thrust.

_Since then, I even came to love the night somewhat_  
_In the sea of dependence, I forget to even breathe_

Ciel's moan filled the large bedroom, and Sebastian lowered his bosy so they were pressed flush against each other. He had to crane his head downward to the young boy's ear, sucking gently on the lobe, but he didn't mind when he got wanton whines in return.

"Sebastian..."

"Yes, my Ciel?"

Those beautiful mismatched eyes met the blood-red of the demon buried in his arse. Just the thought sent pleased tremors through his stomach, all the muscles quivering. Sebastian's eyes darkened as he felt the small body shiver around his cock.

"Make it colorful."

Thin lips pressed into small ones, initiating a fast paced, lust driven kiss. When the demon pulled away, he simply said, "Of course."

Sebastian pulled out and thrust back in swiftly, garnering a cry from his lover. He began his fast pace, Ciel murmuring, moaning, for more.

_Right before we get absorbed in each other, you only leave behind a tepid warmth_  
_In the art of knowing when to quit, I hate your conceited kisses_

Ciel was lost in a sea of pleasure, but even so his mind turned and worked. It had taken a long while to admit to himself that he loved his butler, his demon, his lover, but he realized that it didn't matter what the man - demon - was, Ciel loved him for it. And the demon cared at least somewhat for him; why spend so many years keeping the earl alive if not?

Even still, he wished he was brave enough to let the words slip from his mouth as Sebastian pounded into him, his large, warm body settled over his smaller one like a living blanket, one that whispered hotly in his ear and kissed him deeply.

Ciel shivered as his sweat dampened back was suddenly lifted from the warmth of the bedsheets, the cool summer air in his room chilling his body. Arms wrapped around his, a cocky mouth pressing against his shoulder as he was lifted and then slammed down, hips meeting hips as Sebastian was driven deeper into his small body.

The two moaned, but then the younger protested as the large intrusion was pulled out.

"'Bastian, wh..."

He cut his own question off as the demon held his back to his broad chest, pushing into him once more from the new position.

Ciel hurriedly lifted his arms to reach behind and grasp Sebastian for support, back arching and driving the demon deeper into him. Sebastian lowered his head, never stopping his fast thrusting into the small body on his lap, licking the cheek of the boy, eyes glowing scarlet.

"You're so wanton, my little Ciel. So unrestrained and out of control, letting someone else, letting me, do as I please."

He paused, drinking in his fill of the keening sounds Ciel made. "I love it."

_Don't leave me alone, take my hint and make me colorful already_  
_No matter what your words are, they slip out of your room_

Ciel's eyes widened. Perhaps the demon did want him for more than his soul, than his body. Before he could ponder it further though, a deep thrust pressed harshly against his prostate, making his body tremble uncontrollably.

He was dropped onto the bed, face turned and pressing into the bedding along with his chest, back arched to lift his arse up for Sebastian.

The demon's hands roamed over his skin, making him shudder. He could feel Sebastian throbbing within him, and a whimper was muffled by the sheets.

The demon murmured something into his ear, but it was lost as his mind was drowned by pleasure. Sebastian pounded harshly into him from behind, and his aching cock was engulfed by one of the demon's hands, stroking him to completion, Sebastian's name dropping from his gasping mouth as color exploded before his vision.

_Getting confused, falling asleep - tell me there's more than that_  
_The sighs are lost in the question behind a smile; only the moon is watching_

Only a few more thrusts from the larger man and Ciel was shuddering as he came again, the feeling of Sebastian's hot seed filling him pushing his sensitive nerves into a dry orgasm.

Ciel was pulled into the demon's chest as they lay on their sides, spooning. He could feel Sebastian going limp inside him. He gazed unseeing into the darkness, introspective as their bodies calmed.

He was fearful of the next few minutes; he didn't want Sebastian to leave. Not tonight. Not after saying that.

When Sebastian pulled out from his abused hole, his whimper must have tipped the demon off; it sounded different even to his own ears.

"What is wrong, bocchan?"

Ciel held back the tears. "Ciel. Call me by my name."

If Sebastian was surprised, it didn't show in his voice. Ciel refused to turn and look into those mocking red eyes.

"What is wrong, Ciel?"

The young boy shivered slightly; he loved hearing his name come from that sinful mouth.

"I...I love you."

_When the next long needle points to the ceiling_  
_You won't be around anymore; I won't need you anymore_

The silence stretched and Ciel had to force himself from curling into a tiny ball and sobbing right then and there. He kept himself relaxed, trying to stave off the feelings of despair until Sebastian left.

He startled slightly as a hand was placed against his hip and a hot mouth dipped to kiss the earl's ear.

"I care deeply for you as well, Ciel, despite the fact that you should be a meal."

_Nevertheless, I definitely searched for a form of love_  
_My teary eyes tied it to the present rather than a time far beyond_

Ciel let the tears fall, happy despite the reminder that his days were numbered. He turned onto his back to look up at the demon; the clouds had moved on, leaving the moon to give him a halo of light. The ironic image made his lips quirk up.

"Stay with me. Sleep with me, Sebastian."

"Demons don't sleep, my Ciel." The Phantomhive shivered as Sebastian's hand traced over his skin.

"Then just hold me."

The demon settled into the bed, scooping the small boy up and pulling him closer.

_If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like_  
_In your wish, night brings the morning along in vain_

Ciel snuggled into the demon, content in living in the moment and pretending like everything was alright.

_With a tender, passionate, yet cowardly kiss_

The boy lifted his head, pressing his lips to the demon's, the kiss soft and unlike the ones he usually shared with Sebastian.

He decided, in that moment, that it didn't matter whether, in the end, he became Sebastian's meal or was spared so he could continue to love the demon. It didn't matter because in the daytime monotony and the nighttime monochromy, Sebastian colored his world.

_Color it, the moon illuminates our final night_


End file.
